Je ne suis plus seule maintenant
by BlancheDamnation
Summary: OS. Il était là, toujours. La guettant du coin de l'œil à chaque pas, la rattrapant et la remettant sur pied quand il le fallait. Il était son rayon de soleil.


_Ceci est mon premier OS, il est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Si vous repérez quelques fautes qui m'ont échappé faites-le moi savoir. Bonne lecture :)_

Tout appartient à Hiro Mashima

* * *

La nuit tombait lentement sur Magnolia, de même que la fraîcheur inhérente aux nuits d'octobre. Lucy avançait lentement en direction de son appartement, traînassant sur le bord de la rivière, plongée dans ses pensées. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel crépusculaire, une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux. Le cœur serré, elle pensa à sa mère qui aimait tant voir le ciel s'obscurcir et revêtir sa parure nocturne. Elle lui manquait tellement. Elle sentit l'habituel picotement de ses yeux, elle serra les poings, refusant de se laisser aller. Sa mère était dorénavant dans un monde bien meilleur que celui-ci. Elle avait déjà eu bien assez de temps pour faire son deuil. Mais malgré le temps, parfois la peine et le manque revenait sans crier gare et dans ces moments là, la seule chose à faire était de subir en silence et tenter de s'extirper seule des eaux noires qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. Elle se devait d'être forte.

Elle atteignit enfin son appartement. Heureuse de retrouver la sécurité et la chaleur de son logis. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se débarrassant au passage de ses vêtements qu'elle laissa choir au sol sans plus de considération. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit le jet d'eau brûlant. La jeune femme sentit les muscles de son corps se dénouer et un gémissement de bonheur passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais la boule qui avait envahit sa gorge un peu plus tôt refusait obstinément de disparaître. Elle se sentait seule. Elle se sentait vide. Elle se sentait faible. Lucy coupa l'eau d'une main fébrile, se sécha rapidement et enfila la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Un vieux tee-shirt et une simple culotte. Ses cheveux gouttaient dans son dos, mouillant le vêtement et la faisant frissonner. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage en tentant de refouler tous les sentiments négatifs qui prenaient possession de son corps. Elle se glissa maladroitement sous ses draps et se mit en position fœtale. Vaine tentative pour contenir son trop plein d'émotions. La boule dans sa gorge enfla de plus en plus jusqu'à exploser entraînant les sanglots déchirants de la jeune fée. Elle agrippa sa main contre sa poitrine espérant faire disparaître la douleur étouffante de l'organe palpitant sous ses doigts.

Un déclic se fit entendre dans la chambre, un courant d'air se faufila dans la pièce. Le jeune homme huma l'air saturé de l'odeur des larmes de sa partenaire. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant cette odeur qu'il détestait. La jeune femme sourde au moindre contact avec l'extérieur, ne réagit pas en sentant son lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'un nouvel arrivant. Avec un soupir peiné il s'allongea à ses côtés et tira Lucy dans ses bras, plaquant son torse brûlant contre le dos de celle-ci. Elle sursauta, tout ses muscles se tendirent au contact de l'homme. Puis reconnaissant l'odeur de Natsu, elle se laissa aller dans les bras familiers. Son corps tressautant au rythme de ses pleurs.

« Luce... »

Se sentant impuissant et voyant que son amie était dans l'incapacité d'articuler la moindre phrase, il passa la main dans la chevelure doré de la jeune femme, murmurant des paroles rassurantes, la laissant simplement se vider de son chagrin. La jeune femme sentit son âme s'apaiser au fur et à mesure qu'elle évacuait toute sa peine dans les bras bienveillant enroulés autour de son corps. Elle se sentait honteuse d'afficher sa faiblesse mais elle apprécia ce réconfort à sa juste valeur.

« - Excuse-moi de t'infliger ce spectacle pathétique. Bredouilla-t-elle quand ses sanglots se furent assez tarit pour lui permettre le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

\- Arrête ça, idiote. Répliqua-t-il en la retournant pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Quand vas-tu cesser de croire que tu es seule ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser parce que tu es triste. Pleure autant qu'il le faudra. Je suis là. Il essuya le reste de ses pleurs d'un revers du pouce faisant apparaître de légères rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire piteux.

\- Merci Natsu. Murmura-t-elle, touchée par les paroles de son meilleur ami. »

Il lui répondit avec un sourire éclatant qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune constellationniste. Elle était toujours étonné de l'influence positive que son ami avait sur elle. Il avait un étrange pouvoir sur elle. Un simple sourire et toute la peine ressentie s'effaçait. Elle ressentit une bouffée d'affection pour lui. Il était là, toujours. La guettant du coin de l'œil à chaque pas, la rattrapant et la remettant sur pied quand il le fallait. Il était son rayon de soleil. Elle se blottit soudainement contre son torse, enroulant ses petits bras autour de lui qui, surprit de son geste, mit un certain temps avant de répondre à son étreinte.

« - Je suis si chanceuse de t'avoir rencontré. Dit-elle, contre son torse. Tu as raison, je ne suis plus seule maintenant.

Natsu serra un peu plus le corps de la jeune femme contre lui et posa sa tête sur le sommet de celle de Lucy, humant son odeur si caractéristique et apaisante.

\- C'est moi le chanceux dans l'histoire. Chuchota-t-il contre ses cheveux, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça mollement, épuisée par sa crise de larme, apaisée par la chaleur rassurante du corps contre le sien. Elle sombra rapidement dans le pays des rêves, bercée par le son du cœur de celui qu'elle chérissait.


End file.
